A plan is proposed for enhancement of biomedical research capability in the Departments of Biological Sciences and of Chemistry at Hunter College. Hunter College has a large proportion of black and Hispanic students (47% of matriculated freshmen). It also has a recognized research faculty in the biomedical sciences. The MBS program at Hunter College is designed to bring a greater proportion of these minority students into the mainstream of modern science through early exposure to opportunities in biomedical research and participation in research projects. Twelve of the 14 faculty members who will participate as MBS Research Faculty are currently funded by NIH or NSF grants. Funds are requested in this proposal to permit twenty-six minority student researchers to be accommodated in these research projects and to upgrade departmental resources through equipment purchase and laboratory renovation. MBS research students will be drawn from a current minority pool of 68 juniors and seniors majoring in biology and chemistry, and 14 students at the graduate level. An advising system will be established to identify promising minority students and to attract students from the even larger pool of 450 minority students in entry-level science courses. A Visiting Scientist program is proposed which will bring minority biomedical scientists to the College for lectures, seminars and research collaboration. The College will establish an MBS Advisory Council to monitor the success of the program.